Will Time Stand Still For Us?
by Siren's Bell
Summary: Link/Malon sentences. For the 1sentence community on Livejournal.


**Fandom:** Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time  
**Pairing:** Link/Malon  
**Theme set:** Gamma  
**Rating:** G - PG (pretty tame)

#01 – Ring  
Malon always blushes whenever her father teases her about the beautiful diamond resting on her finger.

#02 – Hero  
"I know Zelda needs you, but I need you too…"

#03 – Memory  
Whenever he's gone, she holds her memories of their time together closer to her heart.

#04 – Box  
When Link found Malon singing in the corral, he showed her the jewelry box and smiled as her face lit up at its contents.

#05 – Run  
Before Malon goes to bed, she stands and listens for a familiar crunch on the gravel; and when his shadowy form appears, she runs to him like it is the first time she has ever seen him.

#06 – Hurricane  
"We will face this storm together," he tells her in a firm voice.

#07 – Wings  
Malon smiles at her new friend with the strange clothes and tilts her head up just in time to catch the flapping of an owl's wings.

#08 – Cold  
Link always wonders why his bed is always colder without Malon there beside him.

#09 – Red  
"Come on Red, just one little kiss," he said in a teasing tone.

#10 – Drink  
The best wine in the world could never compare to Malon's kisses.

#11 – Midnight  
Link knew he would be firmly scolded if he was ever caught, but sneaking into Malon's room was always so much fun.

#12 – Temptation  
It was true that Zelda was beautiful, but Link's heart was only set on one woman.

#13 – View  
Coming into the ranch in the afternoon was always the best time; he could see Malon in the corral singing.

#14 – Music  
He loves to listen to her sing, though she tells him she's not good at it.

#15 – Silk  
"Are you gonna play my mother's song on that ocarina?"

#16 – Cover  
Malon always curls up closer to Link at night; the blankets are never enough to keep her warm.

#17 – Promise  
"You promised me you'd stay for the sunset…"

#18 – Dream  
Link hates waking up; it meant the dream would have to come to an end.

#19 – Candle  
When he staggers into Lon Lon Ranch, he always manages a smile when he sees the candle burning brightly for him.

#20 – Talent  
Epona was always comfortable with Link; and Malon wondered how he had mastered her song so quickly.

#21 – Silence  
The worse part of their fights was the quiet as they waited for the other to admit their mistake.

#22 – Journey  
Malon often sat by her window, wondering where Link was.

#23 – Fire  
As his lips gently pressed against hers, she felt a familiar heat spread through her body.

#24 – Strength  
"I am only strong because I know you are standing beside me."

#25 – Mask  
Link loved the way she laughed when he wore the bunny hood.

#26 – Ice  
Link was silent and completely absorbed in watching Malon glide effortlessly across the frozen pond.

#27 – Fall  
Link hated making Malon cry; and when his beaten and bruised body fell into her arms, he felt his heart tear into pieces.

#28 – Forgotten  
"How could I ever forget our first kiss?"

#29 – Dance  
Malon had to pretend she didn't care as she watched Link and Zelda glide across the ballroom floor.

#30 – Body  
If Malon woke up at just the right time, she could catch a glimpse of Link training in the corral, shirtless, from her window.

#31 – Sacred  
There were so many sacred treasures in the world; none of them were more precious to him than Malon.

#32 – Farewells  
Malon hated it when Link said farewell; he always made it seem like he wouldn't come back.

#33 – World  
Link had seen so many places; Malon couldn't understand why he wanted to confine himself to the ranch.

#34 – Formal  
This was her first formal ball; and this would be the first time she appeared in public as the wife of the Hero of Time.

#35 – Fever  
Malon was glad Link returned home with a fever; not because he was sick, because that meant he would have to stay.

#36 – Laugh  
With the sound of cheerful laughter coming from the hayloft, Malon playfully wrestled Link to the ground.

#37 – Lies  
Malon knew some of the details in his stories weren't true; he simply wanted to shield her from the horrors he had seen.

#38 – Forever  
"Is it selfish for me to want you to stay?"

#39 – Overwhelmed  
Link had the weight of the world on his shoulders; but with one glimpse of her fiery red hair, none of that mattered.

#40 – Whisper  
Malon melted on the spot when she heard Link's gruff voice confess his feelings for her in her ear.

#41 – Wait  
Waiting was always the worse part; she'd sit by her window watching and waiting for him to appear.

#42 – Talk  
"I don't care what you say, Malon, just talk to me please!"

#43 - Search  
Link searched her face for an answer; "Well, Malon, will you marry me?"

#44 - Hope  
Link was everything she had hoped for; now she had to find a way to tell him.

#45 - Eclipse  
Once Link disappeared over the horizon, Malon couldn't help but wonder when he would be coming back.

#46 - Gravity  
Malon didn't want Link to go face Ganondorf; but it was for Hyrule.

#47 - Highway  
Link had walked so many roads, but this one was by far his favorite because Malon was by his side.

#48 - Unknown  
Malon never knew falling in love would be this wonderful or this painful as she watched her lover and best friend head for the ranch's exit.

#49 - Lock  
As Link unrolled the scroll, Malon's handwriting greeted him: "You have the key to my heart…"

#50 – Breathe  
Their kisses were always so full of passion and fire that Malon found it difficult to breathe when he pulled away. 


End file.
